


Frozen Prince

by toukaken45



Series: Akeshu Fairytales [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Betaed, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Elsa Goro Akechi, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Relationships, More Tags?, Original Character(s), Trauma, but wbk, depends on some parts, dies but is alive?, gang tries to save akechi, goro has ice powers, instead of being siblings, major death but not really?, ren is a different character here, shido is a bitch, theyre childhood best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukaken45/pseuds/toukaken45
Summary: Goro Akechi was born with certain powers, as prince he was beloved by everyone in the kingdom and entertains his family especially his best friend. But after an accident on night, the kingdom closes the gates as the prince shuts everyone away from him due to his growing fear. Many years later, the prince's coronation goes unexpected and Akechi runs far from home.Akira is going to bring the newly king back to save his kingdom and to help his best friend, even if his life is at stake.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu Fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Frozen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Goro - 21  
> Akira -20
> 
> hello, i am here with another fanfic, this one just for fun and i always loved writing fairytales ! and i felt like i needed to write this?? i know i have another fanfic but this might help me better relieve stress better and help my disney ass be more happy. im not sure if that makes sense but yk. this is basically for anyone that loves akeshu, disney/fairytales, if you dont like it you can go to my other akeshu fanfic that could be more of your taste. i'm not sure when this fanfic will update maybe once a week??? i make no promises tho soooo. sorry!! 
> 
> fairytales make me happy !! so i might update this more than the other. i will also make other fairytale fanfics in the future. but i will finish this one and you won't forget me will you first before anything else!
> 
> may or may not just use the original setting for this cause it's easier for me !!
> 
> fyi this chapter is basically goro growing up and it ends with him getting readying for his coronation ! 
> 
> will not add songs but will add certain lyrics if it fits. this is mostly akechi's mother's pov and then it will shift towards his pov
> 
> MY GOOD BEST FRIEND HELPED ME EDIT THIS SO THANK YOU TO HER 😭

**Birth**

This day wouldn’t be any normal day, it’s more of importance. The queen, Hana Akechi, was due, the newborn prince would come out any minute.

The queen didn’t exactly plan to get pregnant but she didn’t plan to get rid of her baby either. She had to stay strong. She was naïve to fall for a bastard of man, that was only using her for his own benefit only. She learned the truth when she accidentally overheard a conversation she shouldn’t have but thankfully it was for the best. 

_Planning to attack...? Kill the queen and take the baby..._

_My baby!_

She quickly sent her guards after the cruel man, banning him far, far away from the Kingdom of Pari, never to be heard of again. 

Loud wails echo through the kingdom's hallways as a baby boy has entered the world. The queen collapses onto her bed, drenched with sweat and tears. She pants heavily as she glances up tiredly at one of the kindly servants that delivered her baby and is now holding him in a bright red blanket that bundles him up.

The woman walks up to the bed, "Congratulations, your majesty! You got a healthy baby boy." She smiles as she hands over the child carefully in the queen's arms. The young woman looks down to see her newborn and her heart fills up with warmth. The baby had soft chestnut hair and once he has open his eyes to the world for the first time, it was noted that his was maroon. Small freckles spreading across his pale cheeks.

She wasn’t sure if she was crazy or if it was the labor but she saw a hint of yellow appear for a split second. It struck her as odd but as she continued to stare at her most amazing treasure she forgot about it.

"Goro Akechi." She decided with a smile, "That will your first gift from me." The baby unconsciously wraps his tiny hand around her finger that was caressing his rosy cheek. 

**4 years old**

The queen and her oldest friend sit under the tree as the summer sun shines down on them. They have a conversation while the young prince runs around the garden with his plush crow. 

"Have you considered my offer, Wakaba-chan?" The queen tilts her head towards an angle as she sees her son dash around the fountain, as she waits for an reply.

The scientist frowns, "I'm not sure Hana.. It seems like I'm asking for so much just for my research. I don't want it to seem that I'm taking advantage of you." 

Hana leans back on her chair, taken back. "I know you're taking your research seriously, and I want to support you in many ways I can. I damn well know I have the resources. Shadows... _Magic..!"_ She places her hand on her chins, furrowing her eyebrows, "Believe it or not, in the past I have my own experiences from it, and I do wish to be more well-informed about it. And I believe you're the only person that can do this!" 

The raven-haired women sighs, adjusting her glasses carefully. "I'm still not certa-" she was cut off. 

"As your queen, I order you to move into the castle and continue your research there, is that clear." 

The ends of Wakaba's lip turn up slightly amused and shakes her head in disbelief. "Yes, your majesty." She says in a teasing down as she rolls her eyes. After a second, she hesitates for a second before asking. "You wouldn't mind if my family lives here as well? I couldn't imagine leaving them behind."

"Not at all, do you mind if I ask who else you're bringing with you?" 

"My daughter, my best and oldest male friend and my adoptive son." She states slowly, surprising the queen with new information.

"Adoptive?"

She nods, crossing her arms over her chest. "I took in this young boy about a couple months ago. Poor thing, parents were about to sell of their own child for money." Her faces turns into disgust. "I disguised myself and handed them a bag of golden coins before anyone else could get their hands on him. Don't worry, they were fake. Chocolate coins really. I ripped them off, what pigs." 

"I can understand that situation pretty well. " Hana’s face souring for a minute before it softening. "You did the right thing." She places her hand on top of hers. "He is more than welcome to stay. Maybe he can befriend Goro?" She questions.

"Maybe, he's a quiet one, he is. But after playing with Futaba a few times, he finally warmed up to her so there's a possibility." 

Their talk was shortly interrupted as they hear a scream behind them. They both become alert and stand up quickly, knocking the chairs on the grass. "Goro?!" she calls out frantically. Has **he** come back? Is he trying to take her prince away from her again. The fair lady relax as she sites the boy but notices something awfully wrong. As the small child runs towards them, his hair is no longer chestnut brown but a platinum blonde now. His reddish brown eyes are a striking yellow. 

What worried her most was that he was crying and terrified. She quickly crouched down as the child jump into her lap. She holds him closely, feeling him tremble harshly against her arms. "Goro what happened?!" She raises her gaze and tenses as she grasps that there's was a trail of black frost behind him. 

He looks ashamed as he hides his face on his chest. "I-I didn't mean to I s-swear!" The young prince tries to explain.

The queen remains calm as she tries to consult the prince. "It's alright, you are not at fault at all sweetie," she says in a sweet tone. "Can you tell mommy what happened?" 

He sniffs loudly as tears continue to roll down down his pale rosy cheeks, "W-well, I was just playing around with the water in the fountain. I t-think.” he gulps,"I got too e-excited and then a shot of ice suddenly comes out of the palm of my hand. Next thing I know, the fountain starts freezing over.... I began to panic once the snow started turning..." He doesn't finish the sentence. 

"Turning into what, darling?" She was afraid of the answer. 

"Black."

Fear washes over her after a few seconds of realization. "It can't be."

Wakaba kneels besides her. "What is it?"

"Goro possesses dark magic, at first I wasn't sure where he could of got a hold of this darkness, but then it hit me. The reason why Goro has no father here. Why there is no king by my side." She grimaces. 

"The sudden banishment years ago wasn't random at all, was it?" The raven head, asks slowly. The queen shakes her head and sighs. She had to get rid of that man as soon as possible and away from her son. Who knew what he would do. 

The silence is broken when the young boy speaks up with a shaky voice, "Mom?" 

"Your father is a bad man." Hana commences.

"Am I going to be like my dad?" Goro's eyes were glued to the floor, terror-stricken.

The young woman widens her eyes and takes her son's shoulders making him look at her without hurting him. "Goro Akechi, listen very carefully to your mother, alright?" She resumes as soon as he nods. "You never will never be like that horrid man. He took advantage of me and many other women. He wanted to take you away the moment he knew of your existence. And my sweet Goro, I know you aren’t like that. You will be a strong , kind young man that will protect and love others.” She smiles brightly at him. This simple words helped bring calm to this prince. The frost behind him turns pure white once again and the prince’s hair suddenly whirls up and changes back to its chestnut self, with his eyes back to their red. 

Hana and Wakaba look at one another in shock. They couldn’t believe what they witnessed from that young boy. Wakaba was the first to break the silence, “Well... that was certainly..” She wasn’t sure what to say to be honest. 

While Hana’s shock ness turns to wonder and amazement. Her little prince was quite special indeed. 

&&

A couple weeks later, the palace doors open up to reveal Wakaba and her family with their belongings. Before going down, the queen counsels her son. She cups his cheeks, “Remember you have nothing to fear with your powers. You have a special gift, you have nothing to hide. Don’t worry.” Goro nods his head in understanding and grins. She holds his hand and starts heading down stairs. “Wakaba-chan! Welcome home! I hope you had it easy coming here.”

”Why of course, nothing we couldn’t handle.” She steps aside as she introduces her small group. She pats the young girl that is currently clinging on her leg, “This is my daughter, Futaba.” She points her thumb at the older man with a rolled up sleeved white shirt and a striped hat with a chin strapped beard, “Sojiro Sakura, my best friend and partner, and finally,” she looks behind her with a gentle expression, “It’s okay honey, no one is going to hurt you.” 

Goro tries to peek who it was behind the older pretty woman, he couldn’t see anything but a black curl. It didn’t take long till he saw a small boy around his age wearing a gray cloak around him, grey eyes that were a bit dull yet full of light and a mess of black curls on his head. Goro couldn’t help but be memorized by this boy. He looked a bit shy and embarrassed. 

“And this is Akira Kurusu, my adoptive son. Everyone you should greet yourselves properly. This is your queen after all.” Wakaba fake scolds them.

”E-erm hi! N-nice to meet y-you, your m-majesty!” The little girl stammers awkwardly and bows way to deep. 

“Oh boy.” The older man mummers, as the child expresses herself very... uniquely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.” He says gruffly but politely.

Nothing else came after that,“It’s okay Akira, introduce yourself.” The raven hair woman says softly, reassuring the boy once again, “Go head.” 

“U-um, my name is Akira Kurusu. Thank you for letting us stay here!” Bowing the same way as his adoptive sister. Goro couldn’t help but chuckle, “You’re cute!” With no hesitation. 

The boy stood straight up again, stammering while his cheeks were burning red. While trying to figure out his words, Goro let go of his mother’s hand and quickly goes in front of the young raven. He extends his hand out to him, hoping the boy would understand the gesture. “Hi, my name is Goro Akechi! Want to be friends?”

Akira stares into the prince’s eyes in shock before looking down to his hand. Raising his own and fitting it into the boys feeling some sort of connection. His grey eyes light up and shakes his hand. “I would love to be friends.” Blossoming a new bond.

**Author's Note:**

> link to my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/akechilokigay) !! or my  
> [main](https://twitter.com/jinsjuicythighs) !! 
> 
> hope you liked my attempt of this !! and yes two parts of the beginning??? i’m not used to making long chapters i’m sorry !! wait till the next one ;) its about akira and goro growing up together. Might be out next week? No promises tho. 
> 
> my next stories would probably be beauty and the beast or tangled. i honestly wanted to do tangled first but someone did a one shot and i didn’t want them to think i was stealing so that tangled au will wait later but i think it will be worth it since i have time to think about it!!
> 
> manifesting elsa goro akechi PLEASE
> 
> imagine if my fav artists and writers read my fanfic... a girl can dream


End file.
